Vacation
by BenslerEO
Summary: What happens when Olivia goes on a small vacation with Elliot and the kids? Will they admit their feelings for each other or will fate keep them apart? Read what happens when things heat up between two of New York's finest detectives. Just a feel good E/O story.


**A/N: What happens when Olivia and Elliot go on a small vacation together? Will they admit their feelings for each other or will fate keep them apart? Just a feel good E/O story that will eventually be rated M.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Everything belongs to Dick Wolf.**

 **Vacation**

It was the middle of June in New York and Elliot and Olivia had some time off coming up. This was their last day of work and both of them have 2 weeks off. Elliot was taking his kids to the lake house like he did every year.

Since his divorce, he hasn't really been able to spend a lot of time with the kids because of work and even when he wasn't at work, he would be called in because they caught a case.

Olivia was not looking forward to having time off whatsoever. She didn't have any plans and she has no clue what she will do with all this extra time on her hands… for two whole weeks. She was thinking that maybe Cragen would let her stop in every now and then to do some paperwork over her break.

With the day coming to a close, Olivia was dreading going home. She had no plans after work. She would invite Elliot over to her apartment for takeout and maybe a few movies. But she knew that he was going out of town early tomorrow morning. She let out a sigh, frustrated that she wouldn't be able to see Elliot practically their entire vacation.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The day was coming to a close and Elliot had yet to ask Olivia something that he'd been dying to ask her all day… would she go to the lake house with them? He was worried that he had waited too long to ask her. He would have asked her sooner but every time he tried, he got nervous.

Olivia was just about finished for the day and Elliot decided that it was now or never.

"So Liv, do you have any plans for your two weeks of vacation?"

Olivia looked up at him, "I don't know El. I haven't really thought about it."

The truth was she had. She had thought about it a lot. She was curious as to where Elliot was headed with his questions. She knew it was probably a stretch but she secretly hoped that Elliot might ask her to the lake house with them. She knew that Elliot was excited about spending some time with his kids, but she also knew that he had no one to do any activities with while the kids were doing activities with each other for two weeks. It would just be him and the kids.

"So, I don't suppose you would like to join us at the lake house then?" asked Elliot.

Olivia stopped what she was doing and looked at him, a blank expression on her face. Elliot couldn't tell what she was thinking. He hoped she was thinking yes.

Olivia started to answer, "I don't know El, I wouldn't want to impose on your vacation with the kids."

Olivia would actually like to go but it was true, she didn't want to impose no matter how much she wanted to go.

"Come on Liv, it wouldn't be an imposition. It will be fun."

"Is there even any room for me? I don't want everyone to be cramped because I decided to tag along."

"Of course there is enough room for you. Its a three bedroom lake house. Maureen and Kathleen share a room, Dickie and Lizzie share a room and there is one room left which will be your room."

"What about you?" Asked Olivia.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"No El. You can't sleep on the couch for a whole two weeks."

"I'll be fine Liv. The couch folds out into a bed."

The truth was Elliot was hoping that this small getaway would give him the courage to tell Olivia how he felt about her. He loves her. So maybe by the end of the trip, he wouldn't be sleeping on the couch. Maybe he would be cuddling with her in her bed. One could only hope.

"Okay," said Olivia, "Sounds like fun. I'll be there."

"Great," said Elliot, "We will pick you up at 7 tomorrow morning. It's a two and a half hour drive and the kids are anxious to get there."

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow," said Olivia.

"Oh and Liv…" Said Elliot

Olivia turned around and looked at him.

"… Make sure you bring your bikini. We spend a lot of time swimming and water skiing up there."

Olivia felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, "Okay El."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia got home at 7 o'clock that night and needed to pack. She wondered what was appropriate to wear to a lake house with Elliot and his kids. Not to mention Elliot was her partner, her work partner… meaning her professional partner. But he was also her best friend. Elliot was the longest relationship she had ever had with a man. She had to admit that she was nervous. She wanted to be more than just Elliot's professional partner and best friend. She wanted to be his girlfriend and maybe even one day his wife. But she had to be honest, that thought scared the hell out of her. She couldn't lose Elliot as her partner and her best friend if things didn't work out. But if it did work out then she could be the happiest she has ever been in her whole life. She was hoping that this little trip would give her the courage to tell Elliot that she loves him.

She grabbed her bag and threw it on her bed. She didn't know what to pack. She was going to be gone for two whole weeks. So she figured she would grab a bunch of shorts, t shirts and tank tops. As far as casual shoes, she was going to bring tennis shoes and some flip flops. She wasn't sure if she was going to need a nicer outfit so she picked out a nice summer dress and some casual heels. She also had three swimsuits. Two were very sexy, skimpy bikinis and one was a sexy one piece. She thought about underwear and if things went as planned with Elliot, she would need something a bit sexier. She pulled out a sexy black lace bra and matching panties. Then she grabbed some more matching underwear sets thats weren't nearly as sexy. Finally she grabbed all of her makeup and hair products and appliances.

By the time she was done packing it was 8:30 and she was so tired. She jumped in the shower and headed to bed.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia was up by 6. She saw no reason to put on any heavy makeup because they were going to a lake house. She kept her hair and makeup natural. Her hair fell a little below her shoulders in soft waves and she put on a bit of concealer and blush just to make herself look alive and give her cheeks some color. She wasn't a big fan of lipstick or lipgloss so she opted for some minty smelling chapstick.

Elliot had texted her saying that he had left his house with all his kids and was on his way to pick her up. To be honest she was a little nervous and she had no idea why. It was just Elliot. He was her best friend and she was so comfortable around him that she didn't see a reason to be nervous. But she was.

Olivia picked up the phone when it vibrated. It was a text from Elliot saying he was waiting outside her apartment building. she grabbed her bag with all her clothes in it, her purse and her sunglasses and headed out the door with high hopes.

As Olivia walked out of her apartment building and to the car, she saw Elliot waiting out by the car with the trunk open. Elliot thought she looked absolutely beautiful. She had very minimal makeup on and her hair fell lazily by her shoulders.

"Morning Liv," said Elliot as he took her bag from her and put it in the trunk.

"Hey El," Olivia said, "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. Honestly, I was planning on inviting you all along but I got nervous every time I tried."

Olivia was stunned. She didn't really know what to say. She was ecstatic that Elliot was always planning on inviting her to come with them.

Elliot noticed that Olivia hadn't said anything. He wasn't sure if she was happy about what he just revealed or if she was a little creeped out by it.

"Well lets get on the road, huh?" Said Elliot awkwardly.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Once they got to the lake house, they unloaded all of their bags and everyone went to their rooms to unpack, freshen up and relax.

Olivia heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," said Olivia.

"Hey Liv, how do you like the lake house?" Asked Elliot.

"El its amazing. I love it. And this room is spectacular." Said Olivia. "It even has its own bathroom."

"Yeah," said Elliot, "It's the master bedroom and bathroom."

"El I don't think I need all this space. Maybe you should have the room and I'll take the couch in the living room. I mean I don't really need this king sized bed and the jacuzzi in the bathroom."

"Well Liv why would _I_ need all that. I mean this bedroom and bathroom is really meant for two people I guess."

It was a stretch but Elliot said that with the hope that Olivia would suggest that they share the master bedroom. He didn't want to suggest anything because he didn't want to push his luck with her.

Olivia wanted to suggest that they share the bedroom but she was nervous. She didn't want Elliot to get the wrong idea. She would tell him her feelings but she was waiting for the right time and place to do so. But maybe if they shared the room they would have more time alone than they usually would which would allow them to have a talk and she would admit her feelings then.

"Well," Olivia started, "Why don't we share the bedroom?"

"Are you sure Liv?"

"Yeah I'm sure. We're both adults aren't we?"

"Yeah lets do it."

Elliot brought his things into the bedroom and started to unpack. It was quiet in the room until they heard the kids running down the stairs. The kids found Elliot and told them they were hungry and it was time for lunch.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

They had made sandwiches for lunch and sat on the deck and ate while looking out to the distance at the lake.

Once lunch was finished, everyone got their swimsuits on and headed for the lake.

As Elliot cleaned up lunch, Olivia went to change into her swimsuit. She stood at the foot of the bed with all three swimsuits laid out on the bed not sure which one to wear. They were all very sexy and sure to get Elliot's attention. She finally decided on her black bikini. It was a halter triangle bikini. It had some lacey flowers on the front of the top with a sheer mesh trim around each triangle that revealed a bit more of her breasts without being too skimpy and revealing. The bottoms tied on each side and were simple and black.

Olivia came out of the bathroom and saw Elliot rummaging through his part of the dresser.

"Hey El." Said Olivia as she came out of the bathroom.

Elliot turned to look at her and immediately his eye grew bigger and his mouth dropped open. He must've stared too long because Olivia caught him.

"Earth to El. Come in El. ELLIOT!" Said Olivia playfully.

"Sorry," said Elliot, "It's just… you're beautiful."

"Oh, thank you." Said Olivia, a little shocked.

Elliot walked towards her, closing the gap between them. Their faces were inches away from each other.

"I don't think I have ever told you how beautiful you really are."

"Elliot…" Started Olivia.

"Shhh," said Elliot, his lips inches away from hers.

He was going to finally do it, he was going to kiss her… Just a few more moments and his lips would be on hers… Any second now…

"DAD! Get out here the water is great," they heard Dickie yell as he made is way into the house.

They both jumped apart quickly and their faces flushed. Olivia could feel her cheeks start to turn red.

"We'll be right there," said Elliot.

Elliot brushed past her quickly and left her standing in the room alone. She didn't know if he had regretted almost kissing her or maybe he was embarrassed. She couldn't help but think about all the possible reasons why Elliot would be acting like this after their "almost kiss".

Just then Elliot peeked his head from around the door.

"Are you coming Liv," he said with a smile and a wink.

Olivia smiled at him and started walking towards him ready to have some fun in the sun!


End file.
